Internal combustion engines may require cooling during engine operation based on heat produced by the in-cylinder combustion process. The engine may be formed from a cylinder block and a cylinder head that cooperate to define a cylinder.
The engine block and cylinder head may have various passages formed therein to provide coolant flow through the engine to control the temperature during operation. Often the fluid jackets or passages are integrally formed within the cylinder block (or crankcase) and/or cylinder head of the engine. The shape of the jacket and passages may be dependent on or limited by the manufacturing method used to form them.